


[Paulkins]

by Solanex



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Emma Perkins - Freeform, F/M, I'm really sorry this sucks, Paul Matthews - Freeform, Paulkins - Freeform, Starkid - Freeform, TGWDLM, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanex/pseuds/Solanex
Summary: Where Paul and Emma make it out alive. Or do they?
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	[Paulkins]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Latte_Hottay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/gifts).



> I wrote this because it's my best friend's birthday today.

"Paul! You made it!" "Yes I did. We've got to go now. There are too many aliens following me. I've managed to escape them for a second, but they'll know where we are soon. We must leave now." Paul finished. He was talking very quickly. He was out of breathe. "I can't fucking run." "I'll carry you." Paul said and she picked her up in briday style. 

He ran away as fast as he could while managing to still hold Emma. "How did you get out of there?" She asked him. "I don't think now is the right time to ask, but I'll tell you." Paul said and took a moment to collect his breath. "I-" he started but he abruptly stopped talking when he heard a door behind him open very loudly. He didn't dare look behind him. He just kept on running. "It's them" Emma sais quietly. "They're dancing... Oh my god they're dancing. This is horrible." She said. Paul could she was trying not to.cry. "I tried destroying the meteor that day." Paul continued. He wanted to tell her before something bad might happen. "When I realised the aliens were still alive I ran away. I couldn't escape. They grabbed me and tried to make me one of them. Then I did the first thing that came to my mind. I sang and I danced. The were silent and seemed like they were enjoying themselves. They started singing and dancing to and I somehow managed to escape. I've been hiding at a lot of different places for the last two weeks. I didn't know they would find us this quickly." Paul finished. "I'm so glad you made it." Emma said. 

"Do you know a place where we'd be safe?" She said. "I d-" Paul slipped. He fell to the floor, dropping Emma too. Emma felt so much pain though her entire body. The pain is her leg seemed like it took over every part of her. She managed to look behind her. They were surrounded by people and not just any people. She could make out her former professor, Bill, Ted and the nurse that helped her at the hospital. 

She looked over at Paul and she saw his eyes were closed. Only after one second he opened it again looking at the people. "Oh no." He said. "Emma," Paul said. "I've got to tell you something." He said. "It's not the right time." Emma said with wide eyes. They weren't going to make it. They were going to die. "I just want to tell you I've liked you for a long time. I thought about a future with you and if we do survive this I hope you'll have one with me." They aliens came closer. "Do you want to try it again?" Emma asked. "Try what?" "A kiss." She said and he quickly leaned in. Their lips touched and they melted into the kiss, almost Wq about the aliens, but as soon as they opened their eyes it was hard to forget. 

"That was cute, I must say." They heard Ted say. "I think you would rather have your first real kiss a different way." Another person said. Paul and Emma held onto each other. The aliens were close enough to touch them now and there was nothing they could do about it. Emma couldn't walk and Paul wasn't going to leave Emma again. He couldn't. There was no escaping at all. There were around a hundred people standing in circles as they were down on the stone bricks on the floor. The aliens towered over them. Then the aliens started walking in circles, clapping. "No, not this again." Paul said. The aliens all started singing. "You are approaching your end, but the wound will mend. Remember you'll be happier alive, once you've joined the hive. You can be together for eternity. You won't have us as your enemy." They stopped singing and suddenly everything felt so quiet. The aliens backed away and Paul looking from them to Emma and back to them. "What are they doing?" "I don't know." Then some of them stepped aside. 

Then Paul got it. They were making way for other people. The people walking forward were people from PEIP. People with guns. They were pointed at them. "Are you ready join us?" One asked. "Never!" Paul said. And Emma closed her eyes. This was her last hope. She hoped this was all just a dream. When she opened her eyes again all she saw were people. Too many people with guns. "You've made your decision. What about you?" The same person asked. Now all the guns were pointed at Emma. "No. Never." "Okay. You've chosen to die. A different person said. "Paul, I love you." "I love-" 

Now all that could be heard were gunshots.


End file.
